1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door assembly that includes a normally fixed door panel, sliding door panels, and breakaway features that enables the sliding door panels and/or the normally fixed door panel to move to a breakaway configuration.
2. Background of the Invention
Bypass door assemblies generally include a frame assembly with at least one fixed or non-sliding door panel mounted between sliding door panels that move in a generally rectilinear manner between opened and closed positions. The door assemblies are installed in many environments (e.g., in commercial buildings) where the sliding door panels are configured to automatically slide open and close in order to provide easy access to premises and avoid congestion in high traffic environments.
Oftentimes, the sliding door panels, when slid into the closed position, are provided with the capability to open outwardly in a swinging manner under an application of a force (e.g., manual force) to allow persons to pass through the door assembly during certain conditions (e.g., if the door operator is unable to open the sliding door panel(s)). This capability, referred to in the art as “breakout” or “breakaway,” is often required by state or local building codes as a measure for facilitating exit from buildings in certain situations. This breakaway feature permits the door panels to be pivotally swung open about a pivot axis.
The normally fixed, non-sliding door panel of a bypass door assembly is typically incapable of being pivoted to the breakaway position. Furthermore, the sliding door panel and the non-sliding door panel are typically arranged such that the pivoting action of each of the sliding door panels is permitted only when each sliding door panel is fully in the closed position.
The present invention provides several improvements over the prior art.